


Escape

by elivanto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bounty Hunters, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hope you like this, Just written for fun, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phasma Lives, Post-Canon, Treason, mostly OCs, sad childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivanto/pseuds/elivanto
Summary: Two young bounty hunters with a dream.A treasonous Admrail with a secret.A simple mission.A chance to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

The many moons shone across the planet's sky sparkling down on the population, which was only about 250 beings of assorted species; their only common trait, their connection to the Gild. The Bounty-Hunter Gild, that was. Some were hunters, some targets. Arion 53-Beta was the official name but it was known simply as The Outpost to the few unlucky souls who called it home. 

She had lived here since she was nine and been in the bounty-hunter business since she was seven. She had never liked it much, but it put food on the table and gave her something to do. So, why not? It’s not like she had a choice. Va’neha Simone was nineteen with long blue hair and dark purple eyes. She also happened to be one of the best up-and-coming bounty-hunters in the Gild. She trusted no one, with one exception.

“Stargazing?” A voice asked from behind her.

“Hey Darervon, no just… thinking,” Simone responded. 

Darevon was a  Dathomirian with deep burgundy skin and horns lining his head like a crown. He had tattoos on his neck and shoulders. He was her partner and only friend.

“Well, I have some good news,” he said coming to stand beside her. “We have a new target, 50,000 credits.” 

“Damn,” Simone said. Even if the Gild took half of Darevon and her earnings, that was still 12,500 credits each. “Who’s the target?” 

“Admiral Zander. Apparently, she stole vital information from the First Order and ran.” Darevon said. “If we collect this bounty, we might be able to buy ourselves out of the Gild!”

“We could finally be free,” Simone mused. She had been sold into the Gild by her own mother when she was seven, to fuel her mom's spice addiction. Darevon’s father had been a target and the hunter that captured him took Darevon as an apprentice. He was barely eight at the time. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Elanor Zander peeked out of the alley she was hiding in. She saw some stormtroopers walking in the opposite direction of her. She stepped out into the busy street, pulling her hood over her flame-red hair. She just had to get to the space-port and on a ship to a world that wasn’t so covered with First Order soldiers. She just had to get a little further...

“You there! Stop! Let's see some identification.” Elanor flinched and turned to face the stormtrooper behind her. He stiffened with recognition. 

“Admiral Zander! Halt!” he yelled. She didn’t. Instead, she swung her leg, hitting the soldier on the side of the head, knocking him out. 

“Now I really have to get out of here,” she said to herself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------------

“Coming out of hyperspace in 30 seconds, strap in,” Simone said from the pilot seat of the Black Demon, her and Darevons ship. It had a brig, a double bunk, a fresher, and a common area. It had 2 gunner points, one on the front that the pilot controlled, and one on top. 

“I hate this part,” Darevon said, putting down the blaster he had been cleaning and buckling himself in.

“What, entering real-space? I love it,” Simone said.

“It makes me feel sick,” Darevon complained.

“Aww, poor you,” Simone teased, “entering real space in three, two, one, entering.”

A jolt went through the ship as the stars turned from lines back to shining dots. Darevon closed his eyes.

A planet loomed up on the scopes. As the Balck Demon entered the atmosphere the sandy red desert that covered the planet became more textured. A little closer and the large building came into view. It was a casino, where an old informant worked. If Admiral Zander was anywhere, the informant would know where she was.

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------------

The freighter stank of fuel and other unpleasant odors. But it didn’t get inspected as thoroughly because of the smell, so Elanor supposed she ought to be grateful. She had to get the information she had to the Resistance. It would save so many lives. She knew of one person who might be able to get her to them. She sighed and leaned back against one of the crates that crowded the cargo hold. She hadn’t slept since she escaped almost 29 hours ago. She decided she could sleep for just a few hours, just a few hours…

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Simone sighed as she walked into the casino. It was always hard talking to Eliza. As she looked through the crowd of gangsters and First Order cronies, she caught a flash of honey-golden hair.

“I think I see her,” she said as she grabbed Darevons arm and pushed through the crowd. “Aunt Eliza!” the woman turned to face Simone.

“Hey, kiddo!” Eliza said embracing Simone. Eliza had golden hair and blue eyes, she was identical to Simone's mother. 

Simone loved her aunt, but she hadn’t always. Until about four years ago Simone had blamed Eliza for Simone's place in The Gild. Being around Eliza always brought back bitter memories. 

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~--------------------------------------------------------------- 

_ Simone was five. It was past her bedtime, but she had heard something from the kitchen. It was yelling. Simone peaked around the corner. It was her mom and her aunt.  _

_ “-and frankly,” Simones aunt, “I don’t even know why I’m still here! It’s like you’re not even making an effort!” _

_ “Not even… Eliza, I am doing everything I can!” Jacklyn, Simone’s mom spluttered. _

_ “Well Jackie, I still end up doing everything! I work three jobs, I pay the rent, I take Simone to school, I pay for your treatment. My life is miserable because of your mistakes! If you hadn’t had Simone- ” Eliza tried to go on but Jacklyn cut her off.  _

_ “Simone is the one, the only good thing that has ever happened to me!” Jacklyn cried.  _

_ “Well, what about me? You know what? I’m leaving! Call me when you're ready to change.” _

_ Jacklyn collapsed against the counter as the door slammed. She threw her head in her hands sobbing.  _

_ “Mommy?” Simone said, walking over to her mom. Jacklyn wrapped her arms around her daughter.  _

_ “Si, I want you to know I love you. I’ll always love you no matter what. I’ll always protect you. Promise me you'll always remember that sweetheart. ” _

_ “I promise,” Simone said. Two years later Simone would never believe her mother again. _

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re looking for someone,” Simone said. The three of them were sitting at a table in an alcove, away from the other visitors from the casino, “an Admiral Zander.”

“Oh, yeah,” Eliza said, “you’re looking for Elanor Zander, there's been a lot of talk about her for the last few days. She was spotted on Corellia yesterday.” 

Eliza's position as a waitress at a high-class casino meant she could get very close to conversations that the speakers didn’t want outsiders to hear. 

“Great, thank you, Aunt Eliza,” Simone said briskly. She stood up and walked off. Darevon was about to follow her when Eliza caught his arm.

“Simone will run herself right into danger. I have this horrible feeling that soon she’s gonna get herself into something she can’t get out of,” the woman said in hushed tones. “She won’t listen to me. I need you to promise me you won’t let anything happen to her.”

“Of course,” Darevon said. “I’ll always protect her.”

“Darevon!” Simone called from somewhere in the crowd. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” Darevon said, “I’m right behind you.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~--------------------------------------------------------------- 

“What do want for dinner?” Darevon called from the galley. They were back on the Black Demon and en route to Corellia.

“Anything’s fine,” Simone yelled from the engine room.

“I have to know what you want.”

“I said anything’s fine.” 

“And I said you have to pick something.”

“Surprise me!”

“Chickpea and anchovy casserole it is.”

“DO NOT YOU DARE-”

“Then what do you want?”

“um… Waffles?”

“Waffles. Got it.”

When the engine was back at a hundred percent, Simone wandered into the common area and flopped down on the couch.

“Perfect timing,” Darevon said, “food’s done.” He handed Simone a warm plate of waffles.

“Mmm… thanks.” Simone responded. “Hey, do you want to watch a movie?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~--------------------------------------------------------------- 

“This movie is completely ridiculous,” Darevon said. “Why would the dead come back to life? And even if they did, why would they be so angry?”

“Aauughh… you’re ruining the movie,” Simone groaned. Darevon could be so literal and serious sometimes. “It’s just supposed to be fun!”

“Hmm…” Darevon acknowledged.

Darevon was relieved when the movie was over, it had been quite bad. Simone must not have liked it as much as she claimed because she was fast asleep, drooling on his shoulder.

He was about to wake her up, but he didn’t. Instead, he picked her up and took her over to her bunk. Laying her down on it, he thought about what Eliza had said. 

‘It’s nothing,’ he told himself, ‘I’m just being paranoid.’ 

But still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Eliza was right.

\---------------------------------------------------------~*~--------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I haven' updated anything in a while, life's been crazy. please let me know in the comments if you have any questions/ suggestions!

She had never met him before, not in person anyway. But she had heard of him, most people had at this point. Poe Dameron the resistance pilot. A hero or a villain depending on which side you were on. She had been raised to think people like him were awful and evil but, she didn’t believe that anymore. She didn’t believe anything her family had told her anymore. Now she had a better understanding of the galaxy and how it worked. She had been sheltered her whole life until her early twenties when she had enrolled in military school. She had gone along with her orders until Starkiller, that had been the final straw in her mind 

The Catania where they had arranged to meet was full and loud. Music blasted from speakers positioned around the room and the floor was filled with both aliens and humans dancing and drinking like a doctor was coming to saw their legs off. 

She saw him and one other sitting at a table in an alcove in the back.

“The phoenix always will rise,” Elanor said sitting down across from the pilot and his companion. It was a code phrase she had been told to use. She noted quietly that he had been holding hands with the other man. 

“Even when all hope is gone. Admiral Zander,” Poe said, “not what I expected.”

“How so?” Elanor asked.

“ You're younger than I thought you’d be.”

“ I guess I just look young,” she said, shrugging. “ I’m almost forty.”

“Ah,” Poe said, “ anyway this is Finn.”

“Hi.” the other man, Finn looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him. 

“Hello,” she said Extending her hand. “ please, call me Elanor.” 

“You said you had some sort of valuable information?” Poe asked. And don’t try anything. We have back up.”

“Of course.” the woman said slowly reaching into her bag and pulling out a data cube. “ I have some information on the heart of the First Order. Supreme Leader Emperor Hux, Enforcer Ren, and Grand General Phasma. 


End file.
